FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a semiconductor configuration.
In order to supply an electrical load with a rated electric current, the load is connected to an electrical supply network via a switching device. Overcurrents which are distinctly higher than the rated currents generally occur during the switch-on operation and also in the event of a short circuit. In order to protect the electrical load, the switching device connected between the load and the network must be able to rapidly detect the overcurrents, and in particular short-circuit currents, and to limit them to predetermined values and subsequently to disconnect them. Current-limiting switches are known for this function and are generally formed of mechanical switches or semiconductor switches.
A current-limiting semiconductor switch having a first semiconductor region of a given conductivity type which is assigned respective electrodes at surfaces which are remote from one another is disclosed in non-prosecuted German Patent Application No. 43 30 459 A. Further semiconductor regions of the opposite conductivity type are then disposed, at a distance from one another, in the first semiconductor region between the two electrodes. Respective channel regions of the first semiconductor region are formed between the individual further semiconductor regions. The channel regions are directed perpendicularly to the two surfaces of the first semiconductor region (vertical channels). A vertical current flow between the two electrodes is passed through these channel regions and thereby limited by the channel regions. In order to control the current flow between the two electrodes, a gate voltage may be applied to the oppositely doped semiconductor regions in the first semiconductor region. The gate voltage enables the resistance of the channel regions to be controlled.